Indecent
by Pyjamas
Summary: Yamato invites Taichi over to entertain him. Of course, nothing's ever simple where Taichi's concerned. [Taito]


**I haven't written Taito in ages! Big relief! Well, actually most of this was already written. It's an old fic I found lurking around on my PC and I figured I'd finish it. There are a lot of old Taito fics, actually, but most of them are too shit to even try to edit. Anyway. I told TK this could be her birthday present, so here goes. Taito, obviously. I don't own Digimon. **

INDECENT

Yamato woke up far too early for his liking. Glaring as best he could at the little red numbers on his clock that read 6:24, he rolled over in his bed and pulled the covers higher up over his head. He guessed it was because he was so used to waking up early for school that he couldn't sleep for hours during the holidays. Not a very nice thing to happen, considering how much Yamato thought sleep contributed to his good singing voice.

Shifting again, he grumbled and opened his eyes a little. It was still dark, and he could hear rain hitting his window. It didn't sound too heavy though, so he assumed it would stop before he was planning to go out anywhere. Shutting his eyes again, he decided not to ponder the matter any more and to try and get a few more hours of sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep if it started getting light, no matter how tired he was.

By 7:00, he still hadn't managed to go to sleep again. He should've known that he wouldn't be able to really, he'd never been able to before. Enough was enough. Sighing, he pushed the covers off himself and got up, deciding to go get some breakfast. When he reached his destination of the kitchen, he stopped for a second to glance out of the window. Still raining. Oh well, it'd stop soon. At least it'd better, or else Yamato would be having some serious words with whoever ran the weather.

After losing a battle with his inner self and drinking a half full can of coke that was on the countertop, Yamato sat curled up in a sleeping bag on the sofa watching early morning cartoons. He wasn't really paying attention. As far as he could see, it was too cold to be awake, but then again he was only wearing pyjama bottoms.

9:00 soon arrived. Two hours of watching cartoons meant for 2 year olds was all that poor Yamato could stand, but although he turned the telly off he made no effort to move from the comfort of the sofa, or the warmth of his sleeping bag. In fact, he felt that he could easily fall back to sleep if he didn't bother moving, so he lay down and shut his eyes. Yes, he could very easily fall asleep again. He felt his body relax and his eyes eased shut.

Just as he was about to drift off, the phone rang.

How irritating. Yamato let out an annoyed growl before falling off the sofa and stumbling over to the phone. He didn't keep his annoyance to himself either as he answered it.

"You'd better have a bloody good reason for ringing this early."

He didn't care who was on the other end of line, nor did he care what they wanted. Yamato Ishida was not a morning person.

"Don't be an arse. It's not like you were asleep."

Yamato was vaguely surprised at the cheerful voice he heard. He wouldn't have thought that his best friend would be awake this early. Then again, he wouldn't have thought that he would be either, but here he was. Then his friend's actual words registered in his mind.

"Yes I was."

"No you weren't, don't lie."

Well, so much for that. Yamato briefly checked that the door and windows were shut. "How'd you know I was up?"

He heard a faint snort from the other end. "Because, daughter, if you _had_ been asleep, it would have taken you five hundred years longer to answer the phone."

Yamato took on an exasperated look. He hadn't thought of that. And he was supposed to be the cleverer one. However, he reasoned with himself, it was still far too early in the morning to be thinking too much. He decided to ignore his best friend's last sentence. "I assume you called for a reason?"

"Nah, not really. I was bored."

"And for some ungodly reason, you decided to call me. What if I'd still been asleep, huh? Actually, come to think of it, why are you even awake?"

"Rain woke me up."

Yamato took a quick look over at the kitchen window. The rain was still fairly light. "It's hardly raining at all."

"Really? It's absolutely pissing down over here. Has been for hours. It's really quite heavy."

Twirling the phone wire around his index finger, Yamato leaned against the wall. "You want to come over later? It's not like I've got anything to do and Dad's not home this week."

"Sure, why not. What time shall I come?"

"Whenever. Doesn't bother me. Just call me when you leave if you want."

"Got it. Later, daughter."

The tone now coming from the phone told Yamato that Taichi had hung up. He did the same.

Surprisingly, Taichi gave Yamato plenty of time to get up properly. By the time the brunette called to say he was leaving, Yamato had showered, dressed, eaten and done some cleaning. Ok, more than some. His room was now completely tidy, everything had been picked up from the floor of the living room and all the washing up had been done. But it wasn't like Yamato was tidying because he wanted to impress Taichi; Taichi never cared about the state of tidiness a house was in. Nor was he tidying because he was bored. On the contrary, he enjoyed tidying up the house and making it look nice. He had, however, forgotten to style his hair, and he simply _knew _that his best friend would not miss an opportunity to make fun of him for it.

He was nearly finished with his hair when he was tackled to the ground by the brunette, who had let himself in. While staring at the boy attached to his leg in annoyance, he noticed that his hair, normally huge and gravity defying, was sort of flat. He also noticed that he was rather wet. So wet, in fact, the water was dripping from his hair and skin.

"Taichi, _darling_, please detach yourself from me," he complained while trying to get said boy to let go of his leg. "Why are you so wet? It not raining that much is it?"

Taichi did get up, and after shaking his head and running a hand through his hair, he grinned. "I think you'll find that it's now raining more here. Go see."

The blonde, slightly bothered that his hair now looked the same as it had when he had begun to style it, left the bathroom in search of a window or the door, whichever was nearest. As it turned out, Taichi was right. The rain _had_ gotten harder. The fact that it was so considerably heavier than earlier first caused Yamato's eyes to widen ever-so-slightly, then his whole face to take on a very fed-up expression. It probably wasn't going to stop, like he had expected before.

"So," a hyper-sounding voice said from behind him, "what were you planning on us doing?"

Yamato turned to face his best friend. "I hadn't planned anything. I just figured I didn't want to be bored all day."

Taichi looked insulted. "So that's all I am to you? Boredom relief?" He took on an unmistakeably overdramatic look and threw himself onto his best friend's sofa, pretending to sob.

"Oh, stop being such a baby."

"Hey!" Leaping up from his sprawled out position, he grabbed Yamato by the sides of his head and shook him, thoroughly pissing him off. "I've got a great idea!"

Oh dear. Yamato couldn't help but feel a tad sick whenever Taichi said he had a 'great idea'. The last 'great idea' (he could recall his friend's exact words: "Let's go sailing!") had resulted in both of them almost being stranded out at sea in a tiny raft made of wood. Yamato had gotten away with only catching a cold from the amount of sea water he was soaked with, but poor old Taichi had caught pneumonia and they hadn't been allowed to see each other for about a month and a half. It wasn't an incident that wanted repeating; at least, Yamato thought with relief, it was raining so they couldn't do anything outside.

Then again, that could be just as bad. Yamato shuddered as he thought of the horrors Taichi could and would do to his beautifully tidy house, and gave him a look to warn him not to do any such things. Prying the brunette's hands away from his hair, he sighed.

"What's the idea…?"

* * *

Yamato nearly had a heart attack when he heard something smash behind him. Deciding that he really didn't want to look at the mess, he continued sieving flour into a bowl. "I don't know how you managed to talk me into this." 

"I didn't." Taichi dropped the pieces of whatever it was that he'd smashed into the bin. "You jumped at the chance to do it as soon as I mentioned it, because you love me."

"I don't remember it going _quite_ like that."

A few moments passed before Taichi grew bored of the chore of putting broken plate in the bin, and he skipped happily over to Yamato. The blonde pretended not to notice, even if it was a little difficult; it was impossible to miss the large mop of brown hair looming over his sieve. Eventually it got too much for him and he really had to say something. "Why don't you-"

Before anything could be done, Taichi had hit the sieve from underneath and blinded Yamato with flour. The initial reaction was shock; the sieve was dropped to the floor and forgotten while the blonde spluttered and tried desperately to wipe flour out of his eyes. When enough was gone for him to see, he noticed Taichi's chuckling and angrily attempted to brush the flour out of his hair without messing it up.

"What was that in aid of, may I ask?"

His best friend shrugged, still laughing. "I just thought it'd be funny. And it was. Your face was priceless!"

To say the least, Yamato didn't think this was a very good reason. It was one thing to make a mess of his kitchen, but it was quite another to make a mess of his hair. Then again, he knew Taichi well enough to know that the brunette didn't care in the slightest about the state of his hair, and therefore saw perfectly fit to mess it up as he pleased. It was a huge bonus to him that it pissed Yamato off so much.

"Look, Taichi," Yamato started, still trying to get the flour out of his hair and off his apron, "you're the one who wanted to make a cake. This might sound absurd, but you could try to cooperate a bit."

"Alright, alright. What should I do?"

The singer picked up the sieve and refilled it with flour. "I would tell you to crack two eggs into a bowl, but that's probably beyond your capabilities."

He didn't miss the offended look Taichi took on, or the 'humph' his best friend muttered as he took a small bowl out of a cupboard. It was quite funny really. Taichi couldn't cook or bake to save his life – common knowledge. But he kept at it, thinking that one day a miracle would happen and he'd make something edible. Such a thing hadn't happened as yet, but he didn't give up hope. That was something Yamato had always looked up to him for; he wouldn't give up if he wanted something enough.

Taichi took two eggs out of the fridge and held one in his hand, poised over the edge of the bowl. He seemed to be unsure, like he was afraid he would get egg all over the counter or that he would get loads of egg shell in the bowl. Yamato laughed and, finishing with his flour, threw the sieve in the general direction of the sink. "If you'd prefer something easier…"

"No, I would _not_ prefer something easier, thank you very much." In a bit of a tantrum, Taichi cracked the egg and carefully dropped the contents into the bowl. The grin on his face was triumphant and smug as he looked over at his friend. "See? I can do it fine." Unfortunately, he seemed to have jinxed it. He cracked the second egg wonderfully, but managed to drop the whole thing into the bowl instead of just the insides.

Now it was Yamato's turn to look triumphant. "Way to go."

"Shut up!" Taichi fished the egg shell out of the bowl, making quite a mess as he did so, and dropped it into the bin in a huff. "Besides, daughter, it's not like it's the end of the world if we end up with a crunchy cake. Don't go mad."

"I will go mad if you keep calling me 'daughter'."

"But you're like a daughter figure to me."

Yamato snorted. "More the father trying to keep his son from doing stupid things that could make people hate my cooking – hey! Don't do that!"

Taichi had taken the bowl with his eggs and tiny bits of shell and dumped it all on top of the flour. "Why not?"

"Because, you moron, the sugar had to go in first!"

Failing to see his point, Taichi dropped the bowl into the sink. "What difference does it make? It's all going to be mixed together anyway."

It made Yamato despair, it really did. "You know Taichi, this is why you can never manage to cook anything that won't make people ill."

"Just because everything you cook makes everyone want to sleep with you."

Yamato had to stand on his tiptoes to reach the bag of sugar in the top cupboard. He really needed to make these things more accessible at some point. "Not everybody wants to sleep with me, least of all because of my cooking."

"Sora. I'm sure Mimi must have done once. Jun…actually, she can count as five people…" Taichi ticked the names off on his fingers as he went.

"They do not want to sleep with me." The bag was already opened, so Yamato poured an estimated amount into the egg and flour mixture. There was no point in measuring it; it wasn't like the cake was going to be much of a success anyway.

"Jyou…"

"Taichi, please. Jyou does not want to sleep with me. Neither does Sora, and neither does Mimi. Jun maybe, but she wants to sleep with every hot guy she sees. I can't help being irresistible."

The brunette just sniggered. Yamato sighed and rolled the top of the sugar down. His friend could be quite impossible sometimes. Honestly, suggesting that their friends wanted to sleep with him. It was just plain weird to think about, and it produced highly undesirable mental images. He shuddered, standing back up on his tiptoes to put the sugar away. It was when he was reaching as high as he could and when he was at his most unbalanced that he slipped on some of the egg insides that Taichi had trailed across the floor. He heard himself splat as he hit the floor, and felt pathetic when the first thing he thought of was that he now had egg in his hair as well as flour.

Squatting by his head, Taichi looked concerned. "Yamato? You alright?"

The blonde moved a hand up to his head and gingerly touched it where it had hit the floor. "Not really, no."

Yamato couldn't help but feel that the grin which spread across Taichi's face was rather inappropriate. His friend then stretched his arms in the air and yawned before replying, "I am glad."

He was tempted to try and hit him, but the pain in his head made him decide against it. What a bastard; sure, Yamato had been expecting a bit of sarcasm or something, but that was just plain mean. Friends weren't supposed to be glad when something bad happened to their friend. He groaned. Maybe thinking angry thoughts wasn't the best thing to do to make his head stop hurting.

"What about me?"

Yamato managed to roll over onto his back without hurting too much so he could look at Taichi. "What _about_ you?"

"Am I allowed to want to sleep with you?"

The singer blinked. He couldn't have heard that right. Then again, this _was_ Taichi he was talking to. Anything was possible. "_Excuse _me?"

"Am I allowed to want to sleep with you?"

He wasn't even smiling, which was a rare occurrence when Taichi was pulling a prank on someone. It confused poor Yamato enormously; it must have been the hit to his head that was doing this. "No. You're not allowed, and neither is anybody. Help me up, would you?"

Taichi took his hand and hoisted him up to his feet. The sudden rush made Yamato feel like falling over again, but his friend had it covered; his arms were around him, holding him up, and he obviously felt that it was the best moment for him to plant a kiss on the blonde's mouth. It wasn't even just a peck; it was a full on lips and tongue job, passionate and intense. Not like any other kiss Yamato had experienced before. When it stopped, it only made him feel like falling over more; of course, Taichi's arms prevented it.

"So, can I want to sleep with you now?"

Yamato clearly wasn't thinking about what he was saying. It was like his brain had shut down and his hormones were talking of their own accord. A dangerous thing to let happen, but he trusted himself not to let anything go too far, even in the state he was in. He had to admit though, his best friend was pretty hot. "I don't know. You might have to convince me a little more."

Taichi grinned. He certainly didn't need telling twice.

**How was that? I apologise for any rubbish-ness; like I said, it is pretty old. I'll love anyone who reviews!**


End file.
